


No One's Got Me Quite Like You

by trashfortimmy



Series: Quarantine & Chill [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, Sharing Clothes, Spanking, Teasing, sexy undergarments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: The boys wake up together, have breakfast together, and relax with their phones. But they can't help themselves and start sending each other sexy text messages. Now that they're actually together they can finally do something about it.AKA Their First Time.You're mine, mine, mineNo one's got me quite like you
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Quarantine & Chill [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686802
Comments: 71
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo friends! I am finally back!!!
> 
> Thank you for your support of this story so far - I have really loved writing it. 
> 
> Work & the world has been crazy, and personally I've been struggling with how not to just be a ball of constant anxiety. One day at a time, right? And writing these two being cute & smutty helps, too.
> 
> The first part is the lead-up to the smut & includes waking up together, being domestically adorbs, Armie’s unmentionables & their favorite, sexting. The second part is the smut and is as of yet to be written. I promise I'll get it to you at some point, and I appreciate your patience in the meantime.
> 
> For the texting bit, Timmy is still **bold** and Armie is _italics_.
> 
> Title from "Animal" by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Hope you enjoy their first time!!!

Timmy wakes up first. Regains consciousness to the feeling of warmth and something pressed up against him. As his brain comes online, he realizes it’s a body and -- 

Armie.

He’s in Armie’s bed.

He smiles with his eyes closed.

Blindly reaches out a hand to caress whatever part of Armie’s body he lands on. He squeezes it briefly, feels Armie shift minutely against him. Moves his hand away until he hears Armie’s breathing even out again.

Pries one eye open the tiniest bit, just enough to see Armie laying next to him, to map out his body and figure out exactly how they’re pressed together. 

Turns out Armie’s on his stomach, head facing away towards the other side of the bed. Parts of him are touching Timmy -- his knee, his hip, a half-curled hand.

Timmy keeps his eye open just long enough to watch Armie’s back move for several breaths, briefly skims his gaze down to his partially-covered, beautiful peach of an ass, but his eye is heavy and wants to close so he explores with his hand instead. Lets his eye slip shut the moment his hand settles again on Armie’s back, keeps it shut as the next inhalation makes his hand raise several inches.

Quickly, he’s greedy for more of Armie’s skin and starts moving his fingertips, feather-light up and down his spine, lazily brushing against the smooth, broad expanse of flesh, dipping all the way down to the place where his crease begins. As his hand comes back up again, he blindly finds a shoulderblade and traces his fingers along the line of the bone, feeling it move slightly with another breath.

He wants so much more of Armie already, aches to press himself closer. He rolls fully onto his side and lays himself against half of Armie’s back, hand sliding towards his hip and face pressing into the crook of his arm. He takes several deep breaths in this position, loving the warmth of Armie, the smell of him.

His breaths even out then, too, and he falls asleep with Armie all around him.

When he wakes again there’s warm hands on his body. And soft, fluttering kisses against his neck.

This is better than any alarm he’s ever owned in his life. He loves it, could totally get used to this.

He continues waking, unable to help the smile that plays across his lips at the feeling of Armie’s warm body and gentle touch. He keeps his eyes closed and lets himself absorb Armie’s caresses, enjoys the feeling of their bodies pressed together, sinks into it.

He nuzzles against Armie’s cheek to let him know he’s awake. Flexes his hands and finds them full of muscle and flesh, gives a little hum as Armie lets his kiss linger.

All Timmy wants is to luxuriate in the feeling of Armie’s body weighing him down, keeping him warm. His brain comes a tiny bit more online and he realizes he doesn’t feel weighed down at all, realizes his back isn’t currently pressed against anything. He’s still on his side but it seems his arms are now wrapped around Armie’s waist. Their legs are tangled together, too. His smile gets a little bigger when he thinks about the effort Armie made in arranging them this way, Timmy a dead weight in his arms.

Timmy is still quite sleepy and doesn’t feel like putting much energy into anything, but he has to move. Has to have Armie on top of him, and right now.

He wiggles his arms tighter around Armie, both in preparation for the change of positions and in order to figure out where exactly his arms are in relation to each other. He feels his fingertips barely touch and realizes that if he wiggles his arms enough, he can join them behind Armie’s back. He does just that, clasping his own wrist and pushing both hands against Armie’s warm skin to lock him in place.

Timmy has him, and he never wants to let him go.

He uses his tight grip and tips over onto his back; sighs as Armie’s body moves with him and his weight presses him down. He wraps his arms tighter still around Armie’s back.

 _I could stay here all day_ , Timmy thinks, but his mouth isn’t working enough to form the words. He tries to communicate it instead in his touch, moving his fingertips softly along Armie’s back, nuzzling further into him.

His smile doesn’t fade.

*

“How do they look?”

He feels more awake now, the links between his brain and all the parts of his body up and in working order.

Armie kisses Timmy’s closed eyelid, his cheek. “Good.”

Armie’s been kissing the bruises he made on Timmy’s neck for some time now. Timmy has no idea for how long, but he doesn’t let the reality of time burst through their little bubble where the only thing that matters is warm skin and the feel of Armie’s lips. 

Armie lavishes more kisses across Timmy’s neck, paying particular attention to the spot where his skin must be blooming all shades of black and blue by now. The skin there is so sensitive that Timmy can feel Armie’s lips brushing against every single one of the soft baby hairs on his neck, the warmth of Armie’s exhalations a regular caress.

The bruises get a few more kisses before Armie’s hands grasp at his hips and he’s rolled over, ending up on top. 

Timmy finally opens his eyes, and when he does, the sight that greets him is nothing short of adorable. Armie’s face is flush with sleepiness and littered with faint pillow marks. His hair is sticking up in every direction and his eyes are shining brightly.

Timmy smiles, this time with teeth.

*

He goes to look for another set of clothes to borrow while Armie starts the shower.

Armie had told him he could take whatever he wanted; Timmy had looked at him and noticed the sparkle in his eyes. The smirk on his lips.

When he walks up to Armie’s dresser he’s confronted with multiple drawers. There are several smaller ones at the top, with a few larger ones at the bottom. Timmy deduces that the top ones are most likely to contain underwear, which is exactly what he’s looking for. But which drawer should he open first?

Armie hadn’t seemed too concerned about privacy, hadn’t mentioned anything being off limits when he’d sent Timmy to steal more of his clothing with a kiss and a wink. 

Timmy takes a breath and opens the first drawer. 

Socks.

He breathes out.

 _What were you expecting to find?_ he asks himself, head shaking at his own jumpiness.

He opens the next drawer and --

Undershirts.

He chuckles silently at himself this time, opening the third drawer a bit faster and can’t help the way his inhalation is sharp, quick.

This drawer contains an assortment of underwear that has Timmy’s eyes widening and his pulse increasing.

There are straps and mesh and _holes_ and Timmy’s hand is in the pile before he even registers it having moved.

He picks up one of the sexy undergarments and marvels at the design, mind immediately spinning out images of Armie in said garment. He imagines which parts of him would be covered and which would show as he picks up more of the underwear, runs his hand along straps and pokes his fingers through holes in the fabric.

His cock throbs.

As though snapped out of a trance, he comes back to himself, hears the shower running in the background, is suddenly aware that he’s standing there, naked, sporting a semi with Armie’s unmentionables clutched in his raised hand.

He cuts his eyes over to the bathroom door and glares at it. Feels so thoroughly teased by Armie even though he isn’t right there, feels like Armie knew what he was sending Timmy off to find, probably aware of even just the possibility that he’d come across all of _that_ in his search for more pilfered duds. 

Timmy closes the drawer. Cups his hand over his slightly straining cock, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Opens his eyes again.

Opens one of the larger drawers and finds pants.

Breathes out.

In the end, he decides to dress simply, in a cozy pair of joggers that he has to roll up at the ankle and a white ribbed tank top that hangs loosely on his frame. He forgoes the undies. 

The sweatpants are big on him and leave some room for his dick to swing around, still slightly interested, not yet completely soft. 

It seems that Armie has this effect on him, no matter where they are in relation to each other. Almost as if Armie is constantly setting traps for Timmy that he somehow always ends up falling right into. 

But he doesn’t mind at all -- in fact, he wants to be caught.

He’s still in disbelief that Armie’s here with him at all; it hasn’t sunk in yet that he’s in Armie’s apartment, in Armie’s clothes, wearing Armie’s marks. That Armie had made him feel so good several times over already and they’d barely been together in the same space for 24 hours. 

That it feels so natural despite that fact.

He thinks about their text conversations, the ones he’d read over and over not believing his luck, turns himself on further by thinking about all the things they’ve done together, most of them virtually, all of them hot as hell. All of the things they’ve said to each other. All of the plans they’ve made.

 _I want you to fuck me someday_.

Timmy wants it even more now -- now that he’s tasted Armie, savored him. 

He thinks about Armie’s dick in his mouth. About how much he wants to _feel_ him.

*

Timmy slides up behind Armie — who looks at ease in front of the stove, something aromatic sizzling away in a pan — and presses his face into his broad, muscular back, wraps his arms around his trim waist. 

Armie’s still slightly damp from his shower and smells clean. He feels so warm.

“What are you making?” Timmy speaks into his shirt, his skin.

Armie’s free hand comes to rest on top of Timmy’s where it’s pressed against his stomach.

“Omelets and toast with jam.”

“Wow, I feel like I’m staying at a posh hotel.”

Armie gives a single laugh. “This is nothing that fancy.”

“Okay, maybe the Motel 6 breakfast buffet then.”

Armie grabs his hand tighter and pushes back into him playfully.

*

Timmy hops up onto the counter after that.

The same counter that he’d leaned up against before Armie’d kissed him for the first time.

He stares at Armie, watches him work, steals little bites of food from his freshly-minced piles, makes eyes at him when they lock gazes — all of which clearly count as helping.

Armie is close by but Timmy wants him closer.

He watches the way Armie moves around the kitchen, the practiced ease with which he skillfully chops ingredients and seamlessly switches between tasks. He’s unable to prevent his eyes from straying to his arms, his back, his legs, his ass, keenly observing the way his muscles ripple with each movement, muted slightly by all that pesky clothing in the way. 

But Armie looks good dressed in a simple pair of sweat shorts and a white t-shirt, showing off his legs and his golden tan. Luckily Armie is absorbed in his cooking, which allows Timmy to stare at him unabashedly, watching him work.

Timmy could stare at him all day, but he still wants him to come closer. Is missing Armie’s touch, Armie’s attention on him. He craves him even when he’s within reach.

The next time Armie moves into his space, long arm reaching out for something on the other side of the counter, Timmy grabs him. Quickly pulls him closer by his clothing, so Armie’s standing directly in front of him, wraps his legs around him in one swift movement.

Keeps his hand fisted in Armie’s sexy white t-shirt and keeps their lips apart. Just breathes against him. Feels Armie’s breath on his face in return.

“You need something, baby?” Armie murmurs with a little smirk on his face and Timmy pulls on his shirt, leans in to kiss him.

Attaches their lips and breathes him in.

Armie’s taste floods his senses and Timmy wants to devour him. 

He lets go of Armie’s t-shirt and starts sliding his hand up to grab at his hair, to pull him in for another, deeper, more open-mouthed kiss, but Armie uses the moment of freedom to break away.

Timmy whines.

“Baby, the food,” Armie tells him, like it should be obvious why he can’t keep kissing him, but Timmy doesn’t care.

He pushes his bottom lip out into a pout.

“I’m not feeding you burnt food, Tim,” he says, kind of sternly, and that shouldn’t do things for Timmy, but it does. Armie taps him on the chin and moves back to the stove.

Timmy’s eyes follow him for the rest of the time it takes him to finish cooking and assembling their plates. Eventually Armie turns to him and nods his head towards a loaf of bread sitting on the counter next to Timmy, indicates that he wants it passed over. Timmy hands it to him.

Armie unties the bag, takes out two slices and pops them in the toaster oven. He twists a knob on the small oven, presses a button and waits until the time panel starts glowing and a countdown appears. 

As soon as the numbers start counting down Armie is on him again. Big hand wrapping around his neck and mouth pressing insistently against his. The kiss is a little more wet this time, getting more sloppy when Armie sticks out his tongue and forces Timmy’s mouth open with it, licks inside. Their tongues tangle together as Armie gets a finger under his jaw and tips his head back a little, other giant hand spanning his upper thigh.

Timmy doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Armie. There’s something about the way he’s kissing him now that feels dominating, like Armie wants to take control, wants to own him, and Timmy happily hands over the reins. 

He wants Armie to control him like this, to own him, to give him what he needs. He just wants Armie. Wants to feel all of him. 

*

After eating, they lounge in the living room together, sitting across from each other, looking at their phones. 

Timmy juggles between scrolling through his social media and responding to a few texts from friends when a new message makes his phone vibrate.

_You look so good in my clothes_

He smiles. Looks up at Armie, who is peering down at his phone nonchalantly, pretending like he didn’t just text Timmy something sexy. Bites his lip as he looks back down at his phone in both hands, just as another text comes in: 

_Love seeing that you’re mine_

This time he drops one hand to his lap, texts back with his other.

**I’m all yours  
Love wearing your clothes  
They feel so good on me**

Timmy starts caressing his own thigh, hand moving across the soft fabric of his borrowed joggers. 

_You’re all mine  
I’m so lucky, baby  
You in my clothes  
In my bed_

Timmy smirks, feels his cheeks heat. His cock twitch. 

The hand on his thigh doesn’t stop moving as images of what transpired in Armie’s bed flash through his mind. Has to squeeze his thigh when he remembers the feeling of both Armie’s mouth on him and his finger inside his ass for just that brief moment before he exploded and made a mess of them both. How Armie’d helped make it messier afterwards with his tongue.

He relaxes his grip, continues his caresses as he uses his other hand to slowly type a response.

**You like me in your bed  
Covered in your come?**

He flicks his eyes up from his phone just in time to see Armie lick his lips. After a moment Timmy sees his fingers start to move, watches them for a while, then looks back down.

_Fuck yes  
You looked so good  
With my cum on your hand, your lips  
So pretty baby_

Unconsciously, Timmy starts brushing his fingers across his lips, the memory of Armie’s sticky jizz painted across them still fresh in his mind. He feels Armie’s eyes on him but doesn’t look up.

**Thank you Daddy  
Loved sucking you  
Loved when you marked me**

Those fingers trail across his jaw and down his neck, stop at the neckline of yet another borrowed article of clothing and hook into the fabric of the too-large tank top, pulling the collar aside and angling his neck to fully reveal his bruises to Armie’s gaze.

Armie’s bruises.

 _Mine_ , reads Armie’s text.

He lets Armie look his fill, takes in the appreciation and slight hunger in his eyes. Those eyes tell him everything he needs to know.

His response is simple.

**Yours**

He looks up again to find Armie gazing directly at him and the air in the room suddenly feels electric.

He only looks down when he feels another message come in.

_Yes baby boy  
Now everyone will know you’re mine_

He’s about to type something back, how he wishes Armie would claim him in other ways, but three little dots suddenly appear and Timmy waits.

_Thank you for letting me taste you  
Would you let me lick you anywhere else?_

Same. Wavelength. 

There’s no point in beating around the bush, so Timmy goes for the direct approach, asking for exactly what he wants.

**Remember where you put your finger yesterday?  
Felt so good against my ass  
Would you lick me there?**

_Yes baby  
I’d love to taste you there  
Would lick you so well  
Do you like it messy?_

He feels his dick give another twitch inside the borrowed sweatpants, is distantly aware of the visible bulge in his lap. Is desperate for Armie to get his mouth on him again.

**Yes please  
I love it**

_I’d make you beg for it  
Just like you begged me to fuck you_

Tim stifles a whimper, has to take a breath before texting back. Can’t help but beg for it again. 

**Fuck Daddy  
Please  
Would you fuck me for real?**

_I’d wreck you_

And there’s the words that he’d heard in Armie’s gaze yesterday before he’d gone down on him. Before he’d sucked him so good, put a finger inside him, made him come all over himself.

He feels himself leak a little. By now his cock is a hard bulge, obviously tenting the front of the now-slightly-damp joggers. It’d be so easy to pull the fabric back and take a peek, see the effect Armie has on him, the turnon of both his words and his proximity.

So he does just that. Hooks his thumb into the waistband and stretches it away from his stomach, revealing his hard, flushed cock. Holds the elasticated fabric in place and knows that from this angle he’s the only one who can see inside. Takes advantage of that fact in order to tease Armie. Opens the camera app on his phone.

Snaps a photo of his dick inside Armie’s sweatpants, the act of doing it winding him up even further and making him harder still.

He sends it to Armie and lifts his gaze. Armie looks down at his phone and Timmy sees the moment he receives the picture, watches his reaction, lowers his eyes down to the bulge forming in Armie’s lap. 

Watches as Armie’s hand not clutching his phone moves down between his legs, as he palms his cloth-covered cock. Looks at Timmy, then at the photo again, presses the heel of his hand against his dick. Lets go to type something else.

Timmy keeps his eyes on Armie’s obviously hard cock, traces over its outline with his gaze. He gets so distracted staring at Armie’s crotch that he jumps slightly when the next message comes in.

_Go to the bedroom and strip for me_  
_Get on the bed and put your ass up in the air  
Don’t move until I get there_

__

Armie waits until Timmy looks up again, gives him a hard, smoldering look and then gets up off the chair and walks down the small hallway.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon
> 
> xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have 5k of smut!
> 
> This chapter happened a lot faster than anticipated, thanks to other authors in this fandom, whose work I have been constantly reading and editing lately. It's lovely how inspiration can come from other people's work sometimes.
> 
> There are several references to their earlier interactions in here, as I really wanted to bring it full circle and make it extra special for them. There are also a couple of Charmie easter eggs, so I hope you enjoy those too.
> 
> Also, as for the no condoms - the boys are being safe. Let's just assume they've had some time to talk about that "off-screen". Being responsible, sexually active gay guys living in NYC in modern times, they would be getting tested regularly. They were both lucky enough to have gotten tested right before the lockdown hit, and they obviously haven't been with anyone since. 
> 
> OK, let's get to our boys fucking, bc they deserve it already!

Timmy enters the bedroom, heart fluttering. 

Lets himself stand in the doorway for a moment before moving further into the room. Lets himself feel the soft carpet under his feet. Lets himself be overtaken by Armie’s scent and the echoes of him in all the little touches around the room. 

In the center is Armie’s bed, where Tim has slept, happy and warm, where he’s woken up to soft kisses on his neck, where Armie’d made him come for the first time. He’s felt so comfortable in that bed, sleeping next to Armie, waking up to him. Now it looks a bit daunting, and huge, and empty.

He thinks about everything that’s about to happen here, how he’s asked for it, how Armie is going to give him exactly what he wants.

Distractedly, he hangs his clothes -- the ones he’s borrowed from Armie yet again -- over the corner of the bed, the too-large tank top immediately sliding down to the floor. It lays in a crumpled heap and Timmy doesn’t bother to pick it up, too eager to comply with Armie’s commands. He stands, stark naked, in front of the bed, takes a deep breath, and starts to climb on. 

Placing one knee, then the other, on the foot of the bed, he swiftly gets into position, leaves his feet hanging over the edge. His upper body sinks to the mattress, hands sliding to the sides and cheek pressing into the familiar bedding.

Now he’s got his ass in the air, just like Armie wanted.

Armie’s sheets still smell like him, like them, like what they’ve done together. Timmy’s dick fills out a little as the scent engulfs him.

He waits in that position for a while, what seems like a long while, but he can’t tell how much time passes. All he hears is his heart beating and the blood rushing through his ears, until Armie finally enters the room. Timmy listens to him shuffle around behind him, stays quiet enough to catch the rustle of fabric and the snick of a zipper.

Feels Armie walk up behind him, feels his pulse increase, his muscles tighten. Knows that Armie is probably naked. His whole body thrums with anticipation. 

He waits, heart wild, breath slightly too quick -- but Armie stops just short of touching distance and keeps his hands to himself. Timmy feels Armie’s eyes on him, but nothing else. Doesn’t want to turn his face, just wants Armie’s hands on him, his skin, his words. He’s so ready to be taken apart by him. Is tired of waiting. He’s waited long enough.

He rocks back slightly, not knowing if Armie wants him to move, but needing to move so badly. 

Armie lets out a single laugh, a noise that sounds more like ‘huh’, like he’s found Timmy out, like he’s discovered only now how desperate Timmy is for him.

Timmy can’t help the answering noise that comes out of his throat, can’t help but push his face fully into the mattress in embarrassment, in arousal. He takes several breaths, inhaling Armie’s scent, a hint of his own. Tries to be good despite how desperately he wants to turn around and yank Armie down onto him, into him. 

“Mmmf,” he says into the mattress, feeling turned on as hell, feeling frustrated.

Takes another breath. Forces himself to stay still -- for now. But if Armie doesn’t do something soon, he’s going to turn around, grab onto whatever part of him he can reach, pull him down, never let him go. He doesn’t care if Armie wants him to be good, he just wants to be connected already. 

He inhales sharply, gets ready to move -- 

Then startles as Armie’s hands are on him suddenly, giant palms spanning each asscheek, warm and firm. Timmy moans his arousal and his surprise into the already sex-soaked sheets.

Armie pulls his cheeks apart at the center, thumbs prying him open. He feels the air hit his rim. Feels exposed. 

Feels his dick leak. Hears the quiet ‘fuck’ that Armie mutters, almost as if to himself. Feels the touch of Armie’s lips as he kisses the lowest spot on his back, just below his tailbone, feels it lingering.

Then feels all touch disappear, while his whole body still prickles with it. Hears Armie click his tongue.

“Now what do we have here?” 

This time Tim does turn his head to look, sees Armie’s eyes on the corner of the bed where his borrowed clothes lay haphazardly. He watches as Armie fingers the fabric of the sweatpants, toes at the shirt on the floor. Then looks at Tim’s face.

“Such a messy boy,” Armie chides him, but it only makes his dick twitch. “Is this how you ask for another set of cleaning tasks?” Armie’s moved behind him again, put his hands on either side of his hips. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to absorb Armie’s touch; they’ve barely begun and already Timmy feels starved for it.

Then he turns his head around to look directly at Armie’s face and catches the smirk that overtakes his lips. It seems Armie is messing with him, teasing him, wanting to draw this out. Wanting to remind him of everything they’ve done. 

Well, two can play that game.

“Only if you strip for me,” he says, returning Armie’s teasing with some of his own, even though he feels breathless. He twists a little more to look directly into Armie’s eyes, angles his head down so he’s looking at him slightly through his lashes. Adds his own version of Armie’s smirk on his lips to complete the effect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Armie’s hand come down on his upturned ass, but even with the visual confirmation, he’s still startled. Feels rocked by it.

Tim writhes, then stills, muscles tensing and breath momentarily ceasing as his body processes the feeling of getting slapped by Armie. It’s euphoric.

“You like that?” Armie asks, knowing full well he does. Knows Tim asked for it, knows he’s been dreaming of the moment when Armie’s hand could actually make contact and turn his ass every shade of red.

Armie doesn’t give him much time to respond before he’s asking, “You like the feeling of my hand marking your ass?”

“Fuck.” Timmy nods, pushing his ass in Armie’s direction, arching his back. 

“You want more?”

Timmy nods again, ass in the air, waiting.

“Yeah?” Armie asks, obviously wanting to draw this out, to torture Tim, to get a response from him.

“Slap my ass again. Please.” Timmy knows he sounds desperate, looks it, too, with the way he’s pushing himself even further into Armie’s space.

“You want it bad, huh?” 

Tim’s in the middle of nodding again when he feels the second slap come down on his ass. It’s firmer than the first one, and he registers the sting with a gasp, feels it tingle and spread out over the skin of his ass in a wave. He can’t believe how good it feels.

“Fuck, yes,” he says, quiet but intense. 

“Good boy,” says Armie, rubbing the cheek that he just slapped while bringing his hand down on the other one with a smack.

“Oh, god,” Timmy moans, the accumulated slaps starting to heat his skin and bring a dull pain to the entire region. But the rest of him tingles with pleasure and he feels like he’s flying. 

He expects Armie to keep going, to bring his hand down again, but the next thing Tim feels isn’t the sharp sting of Armie’s palm connecting with his already heated skin, but is instead the hard rod of Armie’s cock pressed up against the seam of his ass. 

Timmy feels it slide wetly along his crease, doesn’t know who’s more turned on at this point. Then the wet slide reverses and Armie starts to move away again, slaps his dick against Timmy’s ass before he’s fully gone. Replaces it with his thumb and stills.

“Look at you, so wet already,” Armie purrs at him, and okay, maybe Tim is the one who’s more turned on here. He can only moan, turn his face into the mattress again.

Armie adds to the wetness with a glob of spit, presses it into Tim’s hole with his thumb, then retreats to caress just the opening again, circling and teasing the rim with his large digit. Tim pushes his ass back again, needy for Armie’s finger inside him, but instead he gets another light slap to his right cheek. A whine escapes from his throat. He fists his hands in the sheets, squeezes his eyes shut.

Then takes a breath in preparation to protest, to beg, to ask nicely for Armie to please put something inside him already, but stops when Armie’s entire torso is suddenly draped against his back, fingers lightly caressing his hip, down his thigh. He revels in the feeling of Armie’s skin against his, the slight dampness of him, in the heady combination of his feel and smell, of having him pressed so close.

“Let me take care of you, baby?” Armie murmurs next to Tim’s ear, kissing over his shoulder before he even gets an answer. 

“Yes, Armie,” says Tim, wanting to hand himself over, wanting to be obedient. His next breath is shaky with the force of how badly he wants this. 

Armie kisses down his back, slowly, intentionally, until he reaches the bottom. Breathes open-mouthed against his ass, bringing goosebumps to the surface of his skin. He whimpers quietly when Armie puts his hand back on his ass, caressing over the slightly reddened area.

“This is the perfect ass to put my marks on, to taste.” 

“Fuck, please,” Timmy begs.

Armie dips down quickly and licks across his asscheek, the skin extra sensitive from where he’s been slapped. Timmy feels himself shaking. 

“Want my tongue on you?”

“Yes,” he says, voice shaking, too.

“Right here?” Armie licks across his hole this time and Timmy’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Please, Armie.” He’s whining at this point and he doesn’t care.

The next touch of Armie’s tongue is electrifying as much as it is a relief. His body sags at the contact, all his muscles no longer held tight in anticipation. Now he knows the waiting is almost over.

He’s finally closer to getting exactly what he wants.

Armie flicks his tongue across Timmy’s rim and each pass sends an electric wave that radiates through his core out to the tips of his fingers and toes. He lifts his ass higher to push himself more firmly against Armie’s tongue, finds himself sliding along that wet muscle, leaving a moistened trail from his hole to the base of his balls. It feels so good that he just has to trace his path back up, sliding over the same exact places but in reverse. 

Then Armie’s hands fly to his ass, grip him tight, hold him still. When he stops moving Armie gives his pucker a noisy kiss.

He holds himself motionless, feeling like a lightning rod, and Armie the bolt -- Timmy is just static, unmoving, waiting for him to strike.

And Armie does just that - squeezes at his hips and dives back in, this time using his grip to pull Timmy back onto his tongue, moving him forward, and then back. Then forward again. Continuing like that until Timmy is moaning freely.

He feels Armie almost slip inside him on one pass and feels his dick twitch; hangs his head in time to see a drop of precome leak from his tip, watches as his cock bounces each time he’s pulled on and off Armie’s mouth. Watches as that shiny globule separates from his cock, dripping down slowly on a silk-like thread of its own making, until finally a particular bounce sets it free and it drops down onto the sheets below.

Armie holds his hips in place now and instead thrusts his face against Timmy’s ass, licking and sucking at his hole with abandon. He continues for a few minutes, making Timmy moan, making him writhe around even as he tries to stay still. By the time Armie sticks the point of his tongue just past the first ring of muscle, there is a small puddle staining the sheets directly beneath Timmy’s cock and an undignified noise breaking free from his lips.

Armie kisses his asscheek, reaches down and palms his cock. Finds him wet. Run his thumb slowly over the tip to collect the latest drop of precum bubbled there.

Timmy is ridiculously turned on and leaking badly.

“So messy, baby.”

If he was messy before, then the sound of Armie sucking on his precum-covered thumb makes him even messier.

The next thing he knows Timmy’s legs are swiftly pulled out from under him, and he flops onto his stomach. He barely gets his hands under him to cushion his fall, doesn’t even have time to recover from that surprise move before Armie is diving back in, pulling his asscheeks apart and pressing his mouth against his hole again. 

This time he goes for it right away, not wasting any time teasing or licking softly, but instead pushes his tongue into Tim’s opening, just the tip at first, fucks in and out a few times until he can push in another inch. As Armie’s tongue keeps thrusting further and further inside him, Timmy feels like he’s falling further apart.

He loves the alternating softness and firmness of Armie’s tongue, the slight scratch of his stubble, the spit smearing everywhere. It’s glorious, and pulls sounds from him that he’s never heard himself make before.

Armie gives his hole one last kiss, then traces a path of them all the way up his back, leans over him, presses his fingers into Timmy’s mouth. The angle is awkward but Timmy sucks enthusiastically right away, eager to taste him, to have Armie inside him. 

Armie’s eyes are on him, dark and intense. His hips rock minutely against Timmy’s ass as his fingers fuck in and out of his mouth.

“Mmm, baby boy. You can take my fingers so well. Do you wanna be filled up from both ends?”

Timmy moans, slurs “Fuck yes” around Armie’s fingers, sounding garbled and strange, sounding drunk.

Armie leans down, licks at his neck, rocks against him again, with more pressure this time. He grinds back on Armie’s dick, adding pressure of his own, circling his hips against him, sucking on his fingers desperately.

Armie growls against the back of his neck and finally, finally leans up, reaches over to the nightstand. Lubes up the fingers Timmy just soaked with his spit, pushes them inside his hole. Fingers him for a bit, making sure he’s open.

Presses the tip of his dick against Tim’s hole, but just for a moment, then teasingly slides it up and down his crease, caressing his rim with each pass. Timmy’s entire body reacts and he angles his hips so his hole is even more exposed, hoping to show Armie how desperate he is, how ready.

Armie leans over so his hips connect more firmly with Timmy’s ass, so he’s pressing him down into the mattress with the weight of his body. 

“Baby, you ready for my dick?” His hips are still rocking ever so slightly and Timmy is practically going insane.

“Fuck yes, give it to me,” he spits through his teeth, hands in fists. He feels Armie’s palm on his lower back, giant thumb reaching for the top of his crease, just above where their hips are still connected. The thumb moves back and forth across Timmy’s skin, making him shiver.

“You still want me to fuck you bare?” Armie asks, voice low but gentle.

“Yes, I wanna feel you.” There is no hesitation in his answer. Armie leans down to kiss Timmy’s shoulder.

“Sure?”

Timmy turns his head to look at Armie, catch his eyes, show him just how sure he is.

“Yes, I haven’t been with anyone since my last test. Just you.”

“Just you,” Armie whispers against his shoulder, gives it a soft kiss. He feels Armie lean back up, grab his hips with both hands and lift his ass into the air. Then he reaches into the newly-created space under Timmy’s body, grabs his dick. 

Timmy feels exactly how hard he is, now that he’s got some sort of pressure, some kind of resistance. He knows Armie feels it too.

“So hard for me,” Armie breathes, still speaking gently, an almost-whisper that’s just for the two of them.

“Just you,” he tells him, saying again what he’d said earlier, repeating himself, compounding promises.

Timmy feels Armie lick a path up his shoulder to his neck with the flat of his tongue and he leans back into it, throwing his head back into Armie’s space. He wants to get so much closer, press against him fully with nothing in between them.

He expects Armie to tell him to get ready to be fucked, but the next thing he hears is, instead, a very familiar word. 

“Tim.”

It’s some kind of combination of an actual word and a sharper intake of breath. Timmy can’t tell if Armie’s really just said his name or he’s simply created consonants with a slightly overmoistened tongue, a pull of teeth on pillowy lips, an accidental aspiration.

Either way, Timmy decides, he loves the sound of his own name coming from Armie’s lips, loves even just the idea of hearing it while being this close, this connected. Vows that he’s going to work his hardest to make Armie say it louder. To say it completely on purpose. To say it while Armie’s inside him. He promises to himself that he’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen.

Then he doesn’t have time to think anymore because Armie’s giant hand is squeezing his dick at the same time he’s biting at his shoulder, teeth overlapping with a portion of the existing, only-slightly-faded mark. The combination is deadly.

“Daddy,” Tim squeaks, impossibly turned on.

“Baby boy,” Armie rumbles, giving the same spot a wet kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name.”

Timmy’s dick gives a violent twitch. Knows Armie can feel it from the way he moans, circles his hips.

“Oh shit. Yes, Armie,” he’s moaning, too.

The side of his neck gets a line of descending kisses, no longer soft, but insistent now, purposeful. Armie finishes his row of determined smackers and hums, the sound vibrating through Tim’s body.

“You said you could come from just my words. Do you want to try that now?”

He feels himself melting. Knows that in his current state, Armie could definitely make that happen.

Armie’s words were what got him. Always. Since the beginning. And Tim wants them, always, of course he does. But right now he wants something else as well.

“No, I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Armie lets go of Tim’s cock and leans over to grab at the back of his neck, push him down even further into the bed while his ass remains lifted. Leans down until the tip of his dick is lined up with Timmy’s hole again. 

Timmy gasps as he starts to slide in.

He feels himself stretch to accommodate Armie and it’s _a lot_. He squeezes his eyes shut, lets his mouth fall open. Armie’s cock makes it in a few inches before he’s met with resistance, and Timmy feels him slide back out, pause to apply more lube, then push in again.

He focuses on his breathing, on relaxing, on letting Armie all the way in.

“That’s it, open up,” Armie encourages, and Timmy does his best to obey.

Armie fucks him with the head of his dick for a few more strokes, until he can easily enter in one long, smooth, wet slide. Once his entire dick is sheathed inside Timmy’s entrance, he stills. 

“Armie,” Timmy moans, like it’s the only word he knows right now. He loves the way Armie’s cock fills him up completely and makes it impossible to focus on anything else. Every nerve in his body, all his attention, all his sensations, are directed towards Armie and nothing else. 

“Fuck, baby.” Armie leans over to rest his forehead on Tim’s shoulderblade. Breathes against him.

Lifts himself slightly and slides his hand up, threading his fingers through Tim’s hair, grabbing a fistful of strands and kissing at the newly-exposed patch of skin at the back of his neck. Pulls his head further to the side by his hair and gives him an awkwardly-angled kiss on the lips, but the combination of the rough tug on his curls and the wet tenderness of the kiss makes Timmy melt further into the mattress.

Then Armie’s hand is back on his neck, holding him down, while his other grips at his hip and keeps his ass aloft.

Armie sets up an easy rhythm for a while, then starts to fuck him faster. Pushes into his neck harder. Tim feels held down, filled up. 

“Fuck, baby, feels so good.” Armie moans as he slides all the way in, stays there.

“Ah, fuck, your di-” he’s interrupted with a single, staccato thrust, a well-aimed jab to his prostate, “-ick,” Armie somehow magically hitting his spot _and_ transforming a one-syllable word into two. 

Armie gives him another jab for good measure.

Then he lets go of his neck, brings his head next to Timmy’s, mouth close to his ear. Kisses a spot on the side of his throat.

“Want a turn on top, baby?”

Tim’s mind is already supplying a healthy amount of images of what it would be like to climb on top of Armie, sink down on his dick, gaze at him from above. Arousal shoots through him and he nods his head.

“Yeah, let me ride you.”

Armie kisses the same spot on his throat and pulls out. Timmy whines at the loss, even though it’s only momentary. Because as soon as Armie’s lying on his back, he jumps on him, lining up his dick again and sinking down.

Timmy rides him for a bit. Enjoys fucking himself on every inch of Armie’s cock, delights in threading his fingers through Armie’s perfect chest hair, in the way Armie’s mouth hangs open as he gazes up at him. Bounces up and down until his thighs start to ache. 

Armie sits up when he slows down. Takes Timmy’s arms and encourages them to wrap around his shoulders. Places his own hands on Timmy’s slim waist.

They’re both sweaty, panting hard. Timmy gives up bouncing entirely in favor of grinding down on Armie’s giant cock, feeling the full length of it inside him the entire time he’s moving. Tim’s eyes keep straying down to Armie’s lips until he can’t help but kiss him. Taste him, run his tongue along his lips and all over the inside of his mouth. 

He breaks away to kiss and bite gently at Armie’s neck for a while. Keeps moving his hips. Remembers how Armie’d asked to be marked up while he’s inside him. 

Mouths at a spot near the base for a bit. Then bites down hard, once. 

“Tim!”

He lifts his head back up to Armie’s face again, a self-satisfied smile on his lips. 

He sees the dark flash in Armie’s gaze, feels the tightening grip on his hips and finds himself quickly flipped over. Stares up at Armie as his eyes get that look that says _I’m going to wreck you_. 

Armie pulls almost all the way out and, without breaking eye contact, prepares to slam back in. Timmy braces himself but doesn’t look away. Armie’s balls slap against his ass and Timmy’s entire body jolts. 

“Fuck.” They’re both panting hard, and there’s sweat dripping everywhere. “Do that again,” he demands, wanting to feel all of Armie, wanting to feel owned.

Armie places his hands on either side of Timmy’s head, thumbs resting against his jaw and wastes no time in slamming into him again. 

“Fuck, Tim,” Armie grunts, and there’s his name again. Timmy doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing Armie say it.

“God.”

Armie dips down to kiss him, the angle keeping every inch of his thick cock inside Timmy and putting the most delicious pressure on his prostate. He closes his eyes and lets his mouth be taken. Then Timmy feels teeth on his neck and he cries out, digs his fingers into Armie’s back.

“Mine,” Armie growls against his skin.

“Yours,” Timmy answers, feeling filled up by Armie, taken by him, completely under his spell. Like his entire body, his entire self, belongs to Armie. 

When Armie pulls back to look at him, his eyes are almost completely black.

“Again?”

“Yeah,” he says, nodding, as if the word wasn’t enough.

This time, Armie slams in so hard that Tim feels it in every part of himself, every muscle, every cell, makes him close his eyes with how intense it is. The electric current that runs up Timmy’s spine is matched by the one he feels when their gazes lock again. Timmy feels connected to him in every way, needs him closer. Timmy slides his hands up Armie’s chest, through that delicious chest hair, wraps his hand around his neck and pulls him in.

Now they’re pressed close, just like Timmy wanted, so close that Armie’s features are blurry and distorted, so close he can feel Armie’s hot breath on his face. He marvels at Armie above him, eyes dark, sweaty-faced, gorgeous. 

“Love the way you fuck me,” Timmy tells him, grabbing his face and pulling him in for an all-consuming kiss, taking Armie’s mouth the way he feels Armie is currently taking him with his dick. Armie starts to move inside him again before the kiss is broken. This time he fucks him with shorter, shallower thrusts that rock rather than slam, but feel no less intense as each one hits Timmy’s prostate dead-on and starts to make his vision go hazy.

Needing something to ground himself, something to hold onto, he moves his hands down Armie’s back to grip at his ass. Slides one hand towards the crease and dips a finger inside. Finds Armie’s hole and caresses across it. Mouths at his jaw, biting down as he presses his finger the tiniest bit inside. Armie leans down further, still moving his hips, buries his face in Timmy’s neck.

“Fuck baby, you’re gonna make me come.” 

Hearing those words makes Timmy’s arousal swell to the forefront and he’s suddenly desperate to come on Armie’s dick, to have Armie paint his inner walls with his release.

“Come inside me, Daddy, please.” 

Armie keeps thrusting as he shifts his weight and grips Timmy’s cock, starting to stroke him to orgasm. Timmy’s hand retreats from Armie’s ass and bats the hand on his dick away, grabbing it and pulling it up to his head, where he encourages a strong grip on his curls.

“Make me yours,” he tells him, needing Armie to mark him from the inside, needing all of him.

Wraps his own hand around his dick and starts to stroke roughly. Puts his other hand on Armie’s shoulder as he starts to pound away. A particularly well-aimed thrust has Timmy seeing stars and he cries out, scratching his fingers into Armie’s skin.

Slides his hand up to Armie’s hair, mirroring Armie’s hold on his own locks, and uses a firm grip to angle his head to the side. Licks at the base of his neck, then finds his collarbone and bites down, hard -- and that’s what finally does it. 

Armie gives a loud grunt, then aspirates a breathy, damp ‘fuck’ into Timmy’s neck, the soft vibrations of his voice and the hot puff of his breath setting goosebumps on Timmy’s skin. Making his dick just that much harder, bringing him just that much closer to the precipice.

Then Armie is erupting inside him, and he continues fucking Timmy with softer, short little jabs, keeps grunting, too, riding out his orgasm. Timmy swears he can feel every drop of Armie’s hot jizz inside him, feels it mark him, feels possessed by him.

He only has to stroke his dick a couple more times in order to come all over himself. He looks down at his own come streaking over his abs and chest, at where they are still connected.

He feels dizzy with how Armie’s all around him, inside him. Armie is everything.

Then Armie grabs his face, attacks his mouth with a kiss, sloppy with how they’re both still breathing hard. Wraps his arms around Timmy, pushing them between his back and the mattress, holds him tight. 

“You were so good, fuck, Timmy. So good,” Armie says as he re-buries his face in Timmy’s neck.

“Holy fuck,” is all Timmy can say in response, still trying to catch his breath.

He can feel Armie’s body shake with a laugh and lips press against his throat. Feels him shift slightly to slip out of Timmy’s hole without changing their position otherwise. Armie just lays against him, holding him tight, weighing him down.

Timmy is in heaven.

He runs his hands up and down Armie’s back, caressing his smooth, sweaty skin as his breathing slows down. Feels his own jizz congealing on his torso, Armie’s leaking out of his hole. But he’s too blissed out to deal with that now, so he stays right where he is, stroking across Armie’s shoulders, up to his neck.

He basks in the post-orgasmic glow, feels happy, satisfied. Feels used.

It’s perfect.

Armie unburies his face and brings it up to Timmy’s, meets his gaze without hesitation. Timmy looks at his face, the sweat on his brow, the pink of his lips. His eyes are blue, so blue, and clear and glistening. He’s beautiful.

Timmy grins at him.

“I can feel you inside me.” Timmy wiggles his hips a little, lets his grin get a little bit bigger.

“You like that?” Armie smiles, kisses his cheek.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

And Timmy does feel good. Really good.

He watches as Armie pulls back, sits on his heels. Fixes his gaze on Timmy’s hole, on the place where they were just connected, on the mess he’s just made. Brings his hand to it, swipes his thumb across it, collecting his own come and smearing it all over.

Then pushes his jizz-covered thumb back inside, making Timmy suck in a breath. He feels sensitive there but doesn’t flinch away.

“Do you like it?” He asks him back, wanting the same confirmation in return.

“I love it,” Armie tells him, looking into his eyes. He’s smiling, shining. 

And Timmy loves it, too.

Loves Armie for giving this to him.

Loves him for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I go being cheesy, again. Gosh.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I appreciate all of you.
> 
> Who knows what'll happen with this series in the future but I don't necessarily think it's over. I don't have any concrete plans to write another installment, but new ideas for what the boys could get up to are always popping into my head. They now have a full apartment in there, and it's rent-free. I don't think I'll be getting rid of them anytime soon. (#squattersrights !!)
> 
> If you have any ideas feel free to leave it in the comments!
> 
> PEACH&LOVE <3

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon
> 
> xoxoxo


End file.
